The Lightening Princess
by Mad Kitteh
Summary: Nikita BlackRose has had just about enough with her mother and has decided to run away. She moves to a new town in a new place completely but what will she find there and how will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my new story. Hope you enjoy it! Please R and R! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"Uh! You are doing it all wrong!" my mother shouted at me, sounding like a strained dog being squished to death.

"How am I?!" I shouted back with every drop of power in my voice. "Fire is streaming out of my fingers so how is that wrong?!"

My mother sighed, sounding like she had giver up on me once again. I instantly felt the familiar pang of guilt that always followed after she sighed like that. "Your movements don't flow as they should to make the preformance worth watching Nikita...you're opening the ritual for the harvest season...you must make this perfect! Continue to practice while I go make us some Chamomile tea..." She said sounding defeated and she left. Once I heard her footsteps leave the hallway, leading to our circle room which I was in at the moment, I started to practice with flawless movements and not a mistake with anything.

Our circle room was gorgeous, on one wall of the room were hundreds of crystals, laid oout on glass shelves. The crystals varied from quartz to coniac diamond. On another wall there was another stack of shelves but these were wooden that held hundreds of books. I sighed as I continued to difficult rutine. My mother thought I was a powerless failure of a daughter. She had no idea what I could do. When i was eight, I was fed up with being tested and trained so I bound my powers so only I could bring them back. My plan didn't work as I had hoped. My powers may be bound but my mother still pushes me too hard. So this is where I unbind my powers. I gently cast out my senses to check where my mother was. She was in the kitchen, crying. I sigh and quickly run over to the glass shelves and grab a mystic topaz crystal. I press it into my hand and mutter the unbinding spell as I draw runes and sigils in the air. As I start to finish the spell I smile brightly for the first time in years. I feel my awakened power as I stretch. I stand once again and I quickly return the crystal to it's place. I begin to start practicing the spell again and now that I am once again at my full power, the rutine is simple.

I hear my mothers gasp of joy at the perfection of my flawless dance as fire pours out of my fingers. I straighten once I finish and look at my mother's face. She leans down to plaze the tea cups onto the ground before running up to me and hugging me tightly. I didn't return the hug out of pure shock. I was frozen. She hadn't hugged me in so long...no one did so this one hug left me unmoving. She steps back smiling. " That was flawless my dear! Now it is time to get ready...This is your first harvest festival since your initiation so we must make it special. Come, now and let's get you into the bath." She says warmly and takes my hand, leading me to the bathroom. My eyes examine the water. I take a deep breath before I decide it is safe to step into. I slowly peel off my witches robe and lower myself down into the steamy heaven. I sigh with relief as my muscles slowly relaxed and stopped their aching. The past few days I had been feeling like an old lady with the pains in my bones. I sink deeper into the water and let myself completely relax, enjoying my well deserved break.

* * *

**Okay...chapter 1 doooonnnee XD I hope you all liked it! Please...don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I am amazed I found time to type this up! Yay!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

I soak in the scented water for over an hour. Eventually I grab the homemade and also spelled soap and scrub my body down. I now smell like a freshly peeled lemon. I rinse my body and take the shampoo that I made myself out of aloe vera and chamomile. I gently massage it into my head . I rapidly rinse it out and step out of the bath, feeling refreshed and quite simply perfect. I wrap a feather soft towel aaround my body and another for my hair. I pad into my bedroom which was covered with posters from my favourite rock groups and it was painted a deep red. I lay on the bed for about half an hour, unmoving. I stretch out one of my arms from under the covers and press the play button on my CD player and listen to one of my favourite songs from the Scorpions.

After that half an hour of non stop listening to music, I brush and dry through my jet black hair. The colour of my hair might have been a little odd considering it was natural but I loved it. I also have bright green eyes. I am tall for my age which was sixteen. and I have perfect posture that my mom had forced me to use my whole life.

As I finish drying my hair, I shake off the remaining towel and dry my body quickly. I put on my silver witches robe which was lmost as soft as the towel and I admired myself in the mirror. I looked mystical yet dangerous the way I was. I turn to leave my room to see my mother gazing at me curiously with her pale blue eyes. "You feel...different..." she comments in a tone that was half accusing and half confused."Have you been doing extra practice?" She asked, arching her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

I keep my face neutral as I say," No mother." I lied smoothly.

She continues to asses me until she gives up and turns. "Come help me with the preparations for tonight..." she says quietly before leaving.

I sighed heavily. Paige, my mother, can be such a Bitch! This is the main reason I am going to leave tonight. It is the reason I have unbound my , when we are doing the ritual, I am going to use my power of lightening to make me vanish and I shall escape to a new town so I can live a normal life, without the stresses of goody goody magic. I follow my mother quietly. I watch her ash blonde hair bounce a bit as she walked to the kitchen. She is not very tall but her attitude makes up for that. She has pale blue eyes but a tiny bit of brown surrounds the pupil of her eyes. As we walked into the kitchen, she hands me a list of things to do.

"This is...a lot..." I say in a slightly shocked voice.

My mother sighed. "We have a lot to do...and I must purify the house again before the circle get here...So get to work!" she says in a demanding voice.

I groan and began to clean.

I spent an hour cleaning every room in the house. Our house is fairly big but not overly so. Once I finally finish the list, my mother asks for me to spell the top floor of our three story house. I hold a black candle and walk slowly around the top floor, muttering words in old Gaelic that I honestly had not the slightest clue of their meaning. My free hand draws runes and sigils in the air. I finish not too long later and blow out the candle.

I hear the door bell and I jump about a foot in the air, not expecting anyone so soon. I race down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me and I stop outside the door to take a deep breath. I slowly open the door with an inviting smile, revealing one of the members from my mothers coven, Aoife Cummins. She has died bloack hair and she has rare lilac eyes. She is taller then me which is hard and she is as thin as a stick. I smile slightly with fake happiness. I kiss both of her cheeks and lead her to our living room. I sit her down as my mother enters. She was wearing her bright green witches robe. "Hello, Aoife. How are you?" My mother asks her.

"I am good. Are you looking forward to your first harvest season, Nikita?" she asks witha warm smile.

I nodded with a secretive smile. "It will definitely be something i will not forget easily." I hear the door bell ring again and I slip our of the room with slightly blood shot eyes. I open the door and I am instantly covered in witches trying to hug me. I try to get the three new comers to get off of me but I fail miserably. I gave up eventually, letting them squeeze the life out of me. They don't let go until I was blue in the face from lack of air. Once they did get off of me, I fall against the door frame, coughing and gasping for air. i have to repeatedly think.' One more hour one more hour,' After half an hour, the whole coven arrived and they are anxious to watch my performance. I am now in the back room, testing my lightening power. I still seem to have a handle on it. I hear my moms footsteps and I quickly slide back into the fire possition.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked cautiously.

I nodded rapidly.

"Then let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter thrreeee! love writing this fanfic...it is fun LOL! don't forget to read aaannnnddd review! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As I Look down at the thirteen members of my mothers coven, I feel a little unsure of what I was about to do. I sigh and suck it up. I have been preparing this for far too long to mess everything up now by backing out. I put one arm straight forward and my other arm straight up. My mother looks at me expectantly. I smile as they didn't notice my two fingers on each hand were stretched out which was the lightening position. Moves for lightening and fire were very similar, the only difference being the way you position your fingers. I start to bring my hands together and I see the slight static appearing. If only you could have seen the faces on them! It was a mixture of shock, fear and a tiny bit of disbelief. For years I have been the pest of their coven. Now I can show them my full power. I do moves with flaw, lightening sparking in the exact way I need it to. As I finally bring my two fingers together at the end of the ritual the thin streaks of lightening go straight at each other and atom by atom, I feel my body begin to transform into the most powerful element. The process is quick but absolutely excruciating! I feel my new self be transported to the sky and back down to the Earth in the specific place I wanted to go to. I now feel slight relief as I am made into a replica of my previous body. I am left completely naked in the middle of the dense forest that started about twenty feet to the left hand side of my old house. I slowly collapse to the ground out of pure exhaustion, the leaves feeling uncomfortable and itchy against my bare skin.

I lay there, unmoving, for a minimum of fifteen minutes. I gaze through the towering pine trees, to the glowing moon which was high in the sky and surrounded by glittering stars that each seemed to tell their own story. I slowly and I mean very slowly, begin to asses my body for any injury that may have occurred during the transportation. I seem unharmed which was lucky. I had heard rumors that some people were either blown up or torn apart when this happened. Honestly if I had a broken bone I would still be happy. I suddenly notice a slight burning feeling on my upper arm. I shift my gaze to it and gasp once I see it. There was an odd deep symbol which seemed tattooed onto my arm. The was about two inches of what seemed like a lightening bolt. I frown slightly and sighed. "That will be hard to cover up..." I say quietly yet my voice seemed like a shout compared to the eerie silence of the forest. I slowly get up off of the ground, covered in leaves and I brush them off of my naked body. I roll my shoulders to relieve the stiffness that had built up during my fifteen minutes of complete stillness. I then stumble across the icy ground and find my new car parked where I had left it.

I had spent years planning for this very day. My mother was a very important person and would leave for about two months at a time and once she was home, she would only stay for about a month. In those periods that she would leave, I would get in contact with people who could provide driver's licenses, fake I.D's and fake birth certificates. I had saved up thousands in my secret bank account that I had earned by a lot of jobs and things like that. I already owned a car, considering I was nineteen...or well...that is what all my I.D's said. In actual fact I am seventeen.

From the boot of the car, I take out a set of clothes, a passport which said my name was Sophia Nikita BlackWell, that I was seventeen years old and it had a dull picture of me. My real name is Nikita Sophia BlackRose. The slightest changes will put anyone off of my tracks.

I quickly put on the clothes and get into the sleek, black car. Black Lake, Ohio, here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chhapptteerr** **4**! **I hope you all enjoy it! Please R/R. It is my fooood! **

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

BlackLake was a full days drive from where I lived. I drive to the nearest hotel. I walk to the front desk with no bags. I get a room on the third floor and I flop onto the bed with a grin. "I am free!" I exclaim and burst out laughing. I get up and begin bouncing on the bed, letting my hair down from it's tight ponytail. After a good hour I flop onto the bed exhausted and instantly fall asleep.

_Dream:_

_I am staring at a deep, sparkling blue ocean as I stand on a perfect beach. I frown deeply and look around, confused. "Where am I...?" I ask nobody in particular. I, of course, get no answer. I sigh and sit on the ground. I suddenly have that bad feeling, as if I was being watched. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I instantly look over my shoulder, confused. I see a crow, perched in a tree by a forests boundary. I frown deeper and glare at it but it glares back. I suddenly feel as if I am trapped there on the beach. A tear rolls down my cheek and I slowly begin to rock. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my upper arm, exactly where my burn was. I look down and see a bullet wound there. I let out a loud, blood chilling scream and find a group of people dressed as if they were about to disable a bomb. I scramble to my feet and run to the water, only to find that it was not water at all but rather an odourless, colourless acid. _

_End:_

I wake up screaming and sobbing. I curl up in a tight ball and continue to sob. I look at my arm and see no change to the burn. Thank the Goddess. I slowly calm myself and sigh. I hate night terrors. I cautiously get up from the bed, gazing around the small hotel room with slight fear in my expression. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up, I strip down, throwing my clothes onto the floor and shiver. I step into the shower and let the steaming water run down the length of my body, relaxing every tense spot in my muscles. I smiled and stayed that way for a few moments before taking a the shower gel and smearing it all over my body. I then rinse it all of with a grin. I grab the shampoo and massage it into my hair gently. A few minutes later I leave the shower and wrap myself in the short, hotel towels and I walk over to sit on the bed. I grab the hair dryer, quickly drying through my hair. I get changed into the same set of clothes as before and sigh. I check the time. The clock read, _11:43. '_No! I am late!' I think and run out of the room, with whatever things i had brought with me. I pay for the room and run to the car, quickly turning on the engine and driving off.

_Same time next day._

I eventually arrive at my new home and I gaze at around in amazement. It looked even more beautiful in person. It had a large front garden and back,. The house itself was a light chocolate colour and it was quite small but perfect for me. I slowly got out of my car with an impressed grin on my pale face. I opened the black door that had a small silver mailbox and a big enough glass window on it. I walk inside slowly and my grin gets bigger and bigger as I examine the house.

A mere three weeks later, I had the entire house carefully decorated and I was enrolled for public school which I was to begin tomorrow. I had all my books, bag and clothes ready. I already felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach. I take a deep breath and head upstais to my bedroom.

The next morning I stood outside my first class, dressed in tight, skinny jeans, a long t shirt and I had a french hat on. I sigh out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding and step into the class room. It was filled with about ten girls and ten boys. My eyes gazed at two seats at the front left corner of the room. "Mine." I say under my breath with a grin and I slowly made way to the seat closest to the wall and placed my science books onto the table carefully. A guy with jet black hair, similar to mine, sat down next to me and instantly took out his own books but didn't say a word. I gazed at him with a confused expression.

"Hi." I say in a quiet voice.

"Hello." he responds. His voice was soft but had the slight crispness of an English accent.

I giggled slightly and looked at my book.

"You are new here." he stated.

I nodded. "My first day..."

"Cool." he shrugs.

We didn't say a word for the rest of the class and once the bell rang, I was up and out of the door before it even occurred to the rest of them. In the next forty five minutes class, I had not made even one friend and this fact hurt me more then I had imagined. At break, I sat at a table all alone. I nibbled at a bread stick I had brought as I read one of my favourite books. Suddenly I felt some one tap my shoulder and I tensed. I slowly turn around to face a a petit girl standing in front of me.

"May I sit here?" he asks in a quiet and she voice.

"Of course!" I say, beaming at her.

She blushes and gives a slight smile. She sat down and we looked at each other. She had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Um...I am Julie...Julie Jackson..."

I grinned. "I am Sophia Blackwell." I say, using my alias.

Julie's face lit up. "Nice to meet you..." she says in the quiet voice. "How long have you been here?" she asks.

"About a week...but today is my first day in this school..."

Julie nods. "Where were you before this?"

"Florida." I say simply.

She giggled. "That is so cool!"

I shrug. "I guess..." I say as the bell rang. "I will see you at the next break Julie..." I say and leave for my next class. Eventually...I have a real friend.


End file.
